Crow and Dove
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: What if the crow was not the only bird to ressurect people? May change rating for later chapters.
1. Vengeance cannot die

It is said when a person dies before his time,  
  
A crow will take his soul to the land of the Dead.  
  
But sometimes, just sometimes...the crow returns it.  
  
But what if the crow was not the only bird to do so?  
  
**************************  
  
Place: LA, St. Anne's Cemetery  
  
Time: 10.00pm  
  
Rain purged the city of fallen angels-otherwise known as LA-one cool November night. A small black figure landed upon a tombstone. It was a crow. The tombstone read:  
  
RIP  
  
Daven Richardson  
  
BORN: 17th Feb. 1980  
  
DIED: 9th March 2004  
  
Lightning flashed, illuminating the photograph on the tombstone above the words. It was a picture of a dark, brooding and attractive male youth no more than 24, with black hair and iron gray eyes. The crow cawed loudly. When lightning flashed once more, a hand shot out of the ground, followed by a head of black hair. Then another hand. By the fourth flash, a youth clad in black, soil and some blood stood outside the grave, reading his own tombstone. His gray eyes widened as he read the words. He had been dead for at least 4 days...  
  
********  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
4 DAYS AGO...  
  
Daven hit the ground, gasping in agony. He looked awful. Blood matted his hair and stained his bruised and battered visage and body, no thanks in part to two meat popsicles named Rock and Boulder.  
  
"OK, boys, that's enough."  
  
Their leader, his old friend Simon sneered. Then, out of the shadows, sauntered his girlfriend Lilith, into Simon's arms.  
  
"Lilith?!! What the-? Why?!!"  
  
"You kept comparing me to that ex of yours- and Simon's HOTTER and RICHER. Goodbye, Daven."  
  
Simon grinned, kissed her and took out a silencer and aimed it at Daven's head. And fired...  
  
************************  
  
Daven felt rage burn through him as though fuel had entered his bloodstream intravenously.  
  
He slammed the tombstone, causing it to crack. The crow fell off and landed on his shoulder, docile like a pet. Daven tried to wave it away but he decided against it. He always loved birds.  
  
"Better than a backstabber,"  
  
he muttered. Just then, he noticed a white rose next to the cracked tombstone. He sniffed it. It had the scent of Lolita Lempick-Danielle's favorite perfume. He smiled, for the first time in a long while. He decided to pay his old flame a little visit before taking his revenge.  
  
************************  
  
The apartment was spacious and comfortable. It was well furnished and had a touch of elegance with the candles all around the apartment. But they were not there for decoration purposes. It was to mourn the passing of a loved one. One by the name of Daven. A red-haired, green-eyed angel in a white dress lit a candle and went to pour herself some tea. Her housekeeper Mrs. Ediths, a large loveable bear of an African-American woman would be coming round later. She smiled a sad smile at that. Mrs.Ediths could always cheer her up. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Like a child running to give a favourite aunt a hug, she recklessly opened the door and threw herself-into the arms of Daven Richardson, her late ex-lover. 


	2. Of crows and Doves

"Well..that was unexpected,"  
  
replied a wry Daven. The crow on his left shoulder cawed in reply. In a second, she catapulted out of his arms, shaking.  
  
"Whoa...calm down, Danielle..."  
  
He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"They said you died...Oh God..."  
  
"I did. But I'm back."  
  
He then proceeded to tell her how he died. After he was done, Danielle did one thing unexpected: she passed out. No screaming, no stammering or hysterics. That was new.  
  
***********  
  
Danielle awoke on her sofa, Daven by her side, a wet cloth in hand. Dabbing her forehead and eyelids gently while the crow watched her like a dark guardian.  
  
"Don't faint on me again, Danielle."  
  
"Its true then? You're dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, she flung herself upon him and hugged him fiercely, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
His shirt was drenched and dirty but she didn't care.  
  
"I miss you so Daven...."  
  
"You do? After what I did?"  
  
"Oh God I do, I do, I do."  
  
She smelled of Lolita Lempick and freshly-cut roses. Her skin so pure it was crying to be tainted. Her luscious lips screaming to be kissed...  
  
"What's with the candles?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To mourn your passing. Though you're alive now-  
  
"No...keep them for a little while-Classy they are."  
  
"You got a point there."  
  
"Want to change into something clean?"  
  
"Sure. Oh, do feed Edgar for me will you?"  
  
"You mean the crow?"  
  
"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
She passed him three pairs of clothes (she kept them to remember him by after his death) and went to brew some coffee.  
  
Half an hour later, as she poured some coffee into three cups, she heard Daven ask her,  
  
"How do I look, D?"  
  
She turned and held back a gasp.  
  
Daven wore the leather trench coat he got in a Harley Davidson shop. Under it, a white ruffled blouse, giving him an 18th century Victorian style. His pants were jet black (of course) and his shoes the same color. His shoulder- length hair was let down. Edgar looked up from his raw meat and cawed his approval of Daven's fashion. Suddenly, a soft cooing could be heard from the balcony.  
  
"That's Pearl."  
  
With that, she left for the balcony-and returned with a dove in her hands.  
  
"She's lovely."  
  
"Thanks. So are you."  
  
Daven smiled. The red and brown attire was less interesting than his favorite black.  
  
"You are no less charming in that white attire, Danielle...and did they say white's for virgins?"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Why are you dressed up like that for?"  
  
"I'm going to-  
  
The doorbell rang. 


	3. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Danielle went to answer it. Daven watched in amazement as she practically glided towards the door, like a princess. It came naturally to her. He wondered what possessed him to leave her. She was intelligent, beautiful, financially stable and graceful yet outspoken. Lilith was far from decent, graceless and crude.  
  
*But like a fool, I left an angel for a devil. I traded Heaven for Hell. At least she forgave me...*  
  
The door opened to reveal a plump and gentle African-American woman.  
  
"Mrs. Ediths!"  
  
"Danielle!"  
  
Both fell into each other's arms.  
  
"What a storm...never thought I'd make it here..."  
  
"Why didn't you call to postpone the visit?"  
  
"And leave you without books? Never!"  
  
Daven rolled his eyes as Edgar rested on his shoulder. Danielle LOVED books.  
  
"And...who is this?"  
  
"Dave.."-she almost said Daven...  
  
"Such interesting attire-is that the style nowadays?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
he lied. It was only a white lie anyway. He stole a glance at the clock on the wall. 11.05pm. "Well...I must be going. See you later, Danielle- "Where are you going?" "Surprise," he replied, placing a finger on his lips. She said nothing as he left. "Really...what a mysterious man..." "Indeed, Mrs. Ediths." "Edwina dearie."  
  
***************************** Boulder and Rock were bouncers at a nightclub called the Hanged Man-that Daven knew. He calmly tapped them on the shoulder after following them into the Gents for a smoke break. "Hello gentlemen." "What the-?!! Daven Richardson?!!" "For meat popsicles you sure are fast." "Fine, we'll kill you again- CRACK! Rock's nose was broken in a spilt second-and so was Boulder's windpipe. Rock fumbled for his gun, only to hear a click sound from Daven's hand. "Looking for this?" "Oh sh- His head was blown off in seconds, splattering the walls and Daven's face, creating a weird harlequin look (A/N: See Eric Draven's face for details.) Edgar surveyed all this, upon Daven's shoulder. Wiping off his fingerprints and placing it in one of Rock's overdeveloped hands; Daven could not find himself washing off the morbid make-up. It looked-interesting. Then again, Danielle would be terrified. *Fine, I'll pay a little visit to Simon first. * Edgar cawed in reply.  
  
************************* Simon and Lilith frolicked nude in between the sheets of the bed in their shared penthouse. Daven was dead and no one suspected them of causing his death yet. A constant ringing of a bell interrupted their sinful bliss. Simon grabbed a robe and unlocked the door open, growling, "What is it- Daven stood in the doorway, fixing a deathly glare at him. "Hello, Simon-or should I say Judas?" He was silent in shock and horror. If he had the guts to talk, he would have said something boringly predictable, along the lines of "I thought you were dead!" "Simon, who is it?" "Stay back, Lilith- Simon flew back at the force of Daven's backhand. Daven smiled maliciously. No way was he going to let this bastard and that whore he once loved get away so easily. Death would come-nice and slow. Just then, Lilith appeared, in a nightie. "OMG! DAVEN- "'Tis not right to say the Lord's name in vain," sneered Daven, cracking his knuckles. He grabbed Simon and hissed, "Of all girls to pick, why Lilith?" "I came to him!" Daven dropped Simon. "What? Why, Lilith?" "You still had feelings for that frigid bi---- In a blink of an eye, Daven sped across the room, grabbed Lilith by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "Never. Speak. Ill. Of That. Pure. Angel. Before .Me!" He snarled, shaking her like a rag doll with each word. Suddenly, he loosened his grip as several bullets entered his back. He turned to see Simon, holding a smoking gun. "Little boys shouldn't play with such dangerous toys." He chuckled. Simon practically wet himself as Daven came closer and closer. He gently placed his hands on Simon, as if praying for him. "Go to Hell." At that, Simon's head was crushed like a paper bag. Lilith wept hysterically. He glared at her coldly. He took up the gun and aimed it at her head. And pulled the trigger. 


	4. Forgiven Not Forgotten

It had stopped raining as Daven left the building, Edgar at his side. He almost laughed at what had occurred earlier...  
  
******* *************  
  
"F-forgive m..me, Daven, I-  
  
"Tell it to the Devil for all I care."  
  
With that, he pulled the trigger. It went  
  
"click".  
  
"Oh my, I ran out of bullets..."  
  
he sighed in a fake upset tone.  
  
Lilith was on the floor, out cold. He snorted in disgust at that. He saw a gorgeous dress on a hanger on the bathroom door-midnight blue-the right size for Danielle.  
  
*Perfect...*  
  
He thought, taking it and placing it in a box-neatly folded- before leaving for Danielle's home. The time was 12.oo midnight now.  
  
*********************  
  
Danielle pondered on Daven's whereabouts as warm water scoured her exposed form in the bathroom.  
  
Where could he be at this time of the night?  
  
Unknown to her, Daven was at her window, wondering how to get in (REALLY!)  
  
*************************  
  
Daven felt like a thief doing this, yet he had no choice. Also he wanted to surprise her.  
  
He nearly fell off the ledge upon what he saw. Danielle had just stepped out of the shower. Her figure was still the same lithe form...her skin still flawless...His undead heart skipped a 100 beats. He needed a cold shower-BAD. Suddenly, she paused. He stood still. She shrugged it off and dried herself before putting on a nightdress. When he was sure she was gone, he slid into the bathroom and into the apartment. He was greeted by a frying pan at his face. He caught it in time-and Danielle's arm too.  
  
"I thought you were a burglar-  
  
"Not surprised..."  
  
he panted. He passed her the dress.  
  
"That's so sweet of you-Oh My—  
  
She was looking at Daven's back. She saw several bullet-holes in them. Grabbing a tweezer, she told him to take off his shirt.  
  
"What did you do just now? You were back so late."  
  
Daven winced as Danielle extracted the bullets.  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He then told her of Rock's, Boulder's and Simon 's deaths. Lilith lived-for he still could not bear the thought of killing her off. He still had a silver of symphaty for her.  
  
She paused at that. By then, all18 bloody bullets were in the dustbin.  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Daven remembered the day of their break-up too well. She saw him making eyes at the flashy-eyed Lilith in the pub. She looked at him and asked if he loved Lilith. He was drunk-he said yes, "Better than a frigid bi---  
  
She left. At home, she wept. She forgave him eventually. And she never forgot him. Ever.  
  
"Danielle, listen to me. I was a fool, yes....I was a bastard, but you were truly the only one for me, in my heart."  
  
The crow nudged her arm but she ignored it. She gazed upon Daven. He was a slender, slightly muscular youth, with shoulder-length hair with a dash of Heathcliff, making him an attractive, dashing writer. He took her hand and looked upon her. She, a part-time dancer and writer, already earning quite a bit nowadays. Her lithe form showed off the hours of training in the dance halls. Her ivory skin, green eyes and red hair made her an attractive beauty.  
  
"Is that the gospel truth?"  
  
"Amen."  
  
She hugged him gently, careful to avoid the ( unknown to her )closing wounds. He held her even tighter.  
  
"Let's start all over, shall we?"  
  
Daven smiled.  
  
"You're Forgiven, Not Forgotten,  
  
You're Forgiven Not Forgotten,  
  
You're forgiven not forgotten...  
  
You're not forgotten.  
  
No you're not forgotten."  
  
-The Corrs, "Forgiven Not Forgotten"(LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER!!!) 


	5. Revelations In The Rain

Daven awoke as the Sun's rays stabbed his eyelids mercilessly. He started when he could not find Danielle by his side.  
  
"She's gone back to work at the Sylvia Dance Center nine blocks away,"  
  
a familiar voice answered his silent question. It was Mrs. Ediths. Grabbing a shirt, he got up, put it on and went to wash up. Danielle must have left before Mrs. Ediths-who must have got a spare key- arrived. The smell of coffee assailed his nose. Grabbing a mug, he poured himself some coffee. Mrs. Ediths was reading the morning papers.  
  
"Heavens...such a grisly murder, no, three deaths..."  
  
Daven paused, and listened.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Two men were killed in a bar's restroom-one had a broken neck, the other...Heavens..his head was blown apart-  
  
"Let me see it please."  
  
He scanned the paper and had to hold back a smile. It was about Rock, Boulder and of course, Simon's deaths. He read the rest out to Mrs. Ediths, who was growing paler by the minute. Then he came to one line, which amused him greatly.  
  
"...One of the victims' girlfriend, Lilith Springs, swears she saw her lover killed before her eyes by ' some mime from Hell'. Anyone who have information on this case should call the police at...."  
  
He stopped at that. He knew the number. So did Mrs. Ediths.  
  
"Poor girl.."  
  
Daven almost smiled. Such irony. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"Where did you say Danielle was working again?"  
  
"At the Slyvia Dance Center, nine blocks from here. Turn left-  
  
Mrs. Ediths herself turned –to see an empty chair.  
  
Daven had already left (via the window) while she was in mid-speech.  
  
******************************  
  
If anything, Danielle was like an angel twirling and mincing like that. Daven watched her with admiration and adoration through the one-way mirror. Then, he realized he was not alone in that thinking as he saw-with a surge of jealousy- several youths asking her out. She smiled and gently said no. One chap however, was finding it hard to accept her refusal to go out with him. Fortunately, classes started again. Daven looked to Edgar, who was watching Pearl clean her feathers.  
  
"Like her, Edgar?"  
  
It nodded. Daven held back a smirk. The Crow and The Dove. Interesting. He watched Danielle like a dark guardian until it was 6pm. He decided to wait for her outside the centre. However, it began to rain. Fortunately, she brought an umbrella along just in case.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise, Daven. Waited long?"  
  
"No."  
  
He lied.  
  
Just then, six thugs appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Daven was punched in the solar plexus while Danielle was slammed against a wall in an alley. What he saw next shocked him. She kicked the two holding her below the belt. She dodged the 3rd thug's Magnum bullets with supernatural ease. She somersaulted and took him down. The final thug flung a knife though Daven slugged him in the stomach earlier ("A stomach for a stomach").  
  
"Danielle!"  
  
he cried.  
  
She turned-and caught it -with TWO fingers. ONLY. TWO. FINGERS.  
  
The last man standing, Daven stared at Danielle, stunned. He found his tongue, and said,  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Without warning, the 3rd thug got up and aimed his gun at Danielle.  
  
"Die you bi---!"  
  
he snarled and shot her repeatedly.  
  
"Danielle!"  
  
cried Daven, as he ran to catch her. He need not have worried.  
  
She got up, her face taut in concentration. In seconds, the bullets fell in a pile around her and her back healed. She looked at the thug responsible. He practically wet himself as she strode towards him.  
  
"W-what a-a-re y-you?"  
  
She grabbed him by the lapels with one hand and hissed,  
  
"Already dead."  
  
He passed out. She raised her eyebrows before dropping him like trash. She turned to face a more shocked Daven. Pearl landed on her shoulder. She looked at him. He looked at her. Only the sound of the rain could be heard. Finally, after a period of silence, she laughed sadly and said,  
  
"Now you know." 


	6. The Making Of A Dove

Danielle found herself in a hotel room, wearing nothing but her undergarments under the covers of the bed she was in.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Daven was on the bed, watching her. He was shirtless, his trench coat hanging over a chair.  
  
"Relax, I only wanted to see if you were hurt. Besides, I called Mrs. Ediths to tell her we were spending the night here. I got some new clothes ,"  
  
He assured her, placing a pair of black pants and a sleek halter-neck blouse before her. His features hardened.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Now."  
  
She sighed. And poured out her tale.  
  
***********************************  
  
AFTER DAVEN'S FUNERAL  
  
The funeral service was short, solemn and held in secret. Daven's parents died a long time ago and Daven had few friends, so only Danielle, a few policemen and Mrs. Ediths attended. Refusing a lift from anyone, Danielle decided to walk home in the rain after the service. She was so absorbed in her grief she never heard a passerby scream, the screeching tyres, nor did she see the car going at 80 towards her. She just lay there, in a pool of blood, which was quietly being cleansed by the rain.  
  
****************  
  
Mrs. Ediths rushed into the hospital and into Ward 130 (where Danielle was), like a torpedo .A doctor and a nurse stood over her, their faces grim.  
  
"Is she-?"  
  
"No. Not yet. Her pulse is irregular though. She's lost too much blood..."  
  
The fluttering of wings startled the trio. A dove had entered the ward (A/N: Her ward was open-air), landing at Danielle's side. It cooed. The doctor continued.  
  
"She's not going to make it..."  
  
"You don't know Danielle,"  
  
replied Mrs. Ediths defiantly. She ran to Danielle's side and held her cold hand and prayed hard. The doctor and the nurse shook their heads at this deluded woman and were about to leave when the dove cooed once more. In an instant, Danielle's eyes snapped open and she sat up, gasping and crying for Mrs. Ediths. Their jaws dropped. So did their notes, which fell to the floor like birds with too many wings. Nothing in their medical education prepared them for this.  
  
************************  
  
Daven was silent throughout the story.  
  
"I think...the crow raises people from the grave to take revenge...while the dove-here, Pearl landed on her shoulder and rubbed her little head against Danielle's cheek- simply raises people back from the dead to continue living on until it is their appointed time to do so."  
  
Danielle ended. She touched Daven's arm.  
  
'Forgive me for hiding the truth."  
  
A tear ran down her face. And then another. She began to weep. Daven used his thumb to wipe away the tears. He traced the outline of her mouth soon after.  
  
"Shh..shh..my love don't cry..."  
  
He whispered, hugging her gently. The dove flew off and joined Edgar, leaning its head on the latter. The crow seemed to raise its invisible eyebrows. Tilting her chin, Daven kissed her gently before sliding under the covers with her. He simply held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she drifted off. 


	7. Help The Living, You Bleed

Thank you for your reviews. And to Lenore Raven, bi--- stands for bitch and Danielle is straight. As for our lovers, we'll just have to wait and see....  
  
Danielle's POV- I awoke round 3am. Daven was asleep, his lovely face kissing close to mine. I looked down at us-and realized I was only wearing my undergarments, and him his pants. I jerked out of his arms, blushing. As I am not tired anymore, I put on the clothes Daven got for me. They're lovely yet comfortable. How could we sleep together as if we were already married? At least he didn't take advantage of me. Daven is no angel-but he has his limits. My cell phone rings-I make a grab for it before Daven can rouse. "Hello?" My heart stops at the next sentence. "Hello, Danielle. This is Lilith." "Where is Mrs. Ediths?!!" I hiss. "She's with us- "US?" "Don't interrupt! Anyway...she's with us in the abandoned warehouse at Avenue 16. Bring Daven with you by 4am." With that, she put down the phone. I felt cold hands of fear grabbing my heart and my neck separately. She knew Daven was back, she had company-and Edwina was in danger. I nearly hated myself for leaving her alone last night. By now, Daven was awake. "Who was that?" When I mentioned Lilith's name, he got up. I told him everything. His face fell the moment I mentioned Mrs. Ediths. "We have to save her- He shook his head. "Help the living-you bleed. The same applies for the dove." My eyes filled with rage. "Fine, I'll go help her myself. I would rather die, knowing I tried to do something than live-like a coward." He stood there as I stormed off. Do or die, I would save her.  
  
Daven's POV: I stood there, staring like an idiot. Am I a man who just stares while the most amazing woman in my life-looking ever so good in that outfit-, along with Pearl, walk away-into danger? I snap out of it, grab my clothes and leave the room. I lost her once, I nearly lost her a second time back at the alley yesterday and I will NOT lose her a third time. For all I know, my luck may just run out-right about now.  
  
Third Person Narration: A Ducati 941 appeared beside Danielle, Daven on it, his face painted like a mime from Hell. He had gotten the paint off a drunk side walk artist. "You're not going to get there in time by foot." "Help the living-and you bleed." "Then I bleed." She got on and they zoomed towards the abandoned warehouse. 


	8. Tragedy

It was precisely 4am when they reached the abandoned warehouse. They heard a muffled cry.  
  
"Mrs. Ediths-  
  
Daven cupped her mouth at once.  
  
"Don't be hasty."  
  
She nodded reluctantly and he let go. They entered the warehouse. All was dark.  
  
"Lilith!"  
  
Daven yelled.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
sneered a familiar voice. In seconds, lights were switched on, revealing Lilith in a tight leather suit-and a gang on top of the balcony above. Daven wasn't so worried. As Lilith was still alive, he was pretty much invincible.  
  
"Where's Mrs. Ediths?"  
  
Lilith snapped her fingers-and a gagged and bound woman was dragged before them.  
  
"Edwina!"  
  
cried Danielle. Daven clenched his fists. Edwina was innocent-and they dragged her into this...  
  
"I shouldn't have spared your life, Lilith,"  
  
He hissed his face an angry mime's. Meanwhile, Danielle reined in her grief and observed her surroundings. She had to survive this-or Edwina would die...  
  
"I don't know how you survived having your brains blown out, Daven but it ends tonight. And how's your old flame, eh? Have you been f---ing her-?  
  
It was a big mistake to speak like that before Daven. In a flash, he sped upstairs towards her. Three thugs tried to shoot him but he broke one's nose, snapped the neck of the other and grabbed the third one's two Magnums.  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
All 3 fell to the floor like gassed flies. Daven hadn't even broken into a sweat. The time: 1minute. The thugs were shocked. So was Lilith. Grabbing a Glock from a neighboring thug, she was about to shoot Edgar when a leg kicked it away-and a fist backhanded her all at once. She looked up to see- Danielle. And she was holding a katana.  
  
"What the f---?"  
  
"Its careless to leave beautiful blades like these around."  
  
Retrieving the Glock, she tried to get a head shot at Danielle. But she dodged with balletic, fluid movement. Hours in the dance hall had paid off. After 10 shots, a "click" sound was heard. Danielle then charged at Lilith, who tried to fight back but couldn't due to her tight suit-and stopped to free Edwina. However, that gave Lilith time to get another katana-from a dead thug (courtesy of Daven). Pushing Edwina away, the two ladies fought fiercely. Danielle just had a refresher course in kendo while Lilith had quite a bit of experience as it was. But what Danielle lacked in technique she made up for it with stealth-and speed. Yet, both were equally good so the victor was uncertain.  
  
Daven was having fun, so to speak. The bullets tore at him but he couldn't die. He broke necks; punched faces and (ample) guts-and let the bullets fly. The rest of the thugs (10) were horrified. This man must be some sort of vampire, to slay 40 men-and not die...  
  
"By God, this shall end!"  
  
snarled Lilith, her dirty blond hair in a mess and her blue eyes flashing.  
  
"I doubt God's listening to you,"  
  
laughed Danielle.. Danielle parried and dodged Lilith's every move. It seemed she had the upper hand. Or not. For Lilith pushed her aside pulled out a gun from her duster jacket and aimed it at Edwina. Danielle lost her concentration.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
With that, Lilith turned the gun away-and pulled the trigger on Pearl, smiling evilly.  
  
"No-  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
Danielle fell to the ground, Pearl beside her, choking on blood. Daven slashed the neck of the 6th thug before rushing to Danielle's side. Edwina was checking for a pulse.  
  
*No! You can't die now! Not when I need you! *  
  
He thought, crazed with grief. Lilith threw her head back and laughed cruelly, savoring the pain. The last 5 thugs aimed their guns at the trio. He looked up and glared at Lilith hatefully.  
  
* Go on! Do it! Pull the trigger! *  
  
With Danielle lost to him, what else was there to live for anyway? Lilith sneered and was about to give the order when a black streak flew at her and dug out her eyes. It was Edgar. Lilith screamed and tried to bat it away but in vain. The five thugs, Daven and Edwina just watched, with morbid fascination, as she grabbed a rope and fell-and hanged herself in the process. She swung like a gory pendulum. The thugs ran down the stairs and towards the exit.  
  
*Cowards..."  
  
Daven thought. He turned to Edwina and said,  
  
"Run, sister. And don't stop till you reach safety. A church preferably."  
  
"What about-  
  
"Go. May Peace be with you."  
  
He ordered. Before she turned to leave, she said,  
  
"And also with you."  
  
He stared at her, stunned. No one had ever blessed him before. But he got back to business. He heard the sound of thunder outside. Shooting down a few barrels of kerosene, he lit a match and whispered what Eric Draven whispered years ago:  
  
"Is that gasoline I smell?"  
  
With that, he smiled wryly at the terrified thugs as he dropped the match and carried Danielle and Pearl out of the warehouse. Moments later, the warehouse exploded. Rain fell in sheets. And Daven and Edgar came walking out-Danielle and Pearl in his arms-, as if they were dark angels walking out of Hell.  
  
*****************************  
  
Daven found another old church not far from where the warehouse was. He placed Danielle on a pew. Stripping off his trenchcoat, he wrapped it round her, like a mother tucking a child in for the night. Pearl was jerking irregularly. Danielle was silent.  
  
"Wake up, Danielle...please.."  
  
he begged tears in his eyes. Her pulse was very weak. He lit some candles- she loved them. He loved the way the light fell upon her body, illuminating her lovely form. Now...she looked as is she had just fallen asleep. She stirred. He ran to her side-and held her hand.  
  
"Danielle? Say something..."  
  
She opened her mouth-and closed it. Her hand fell to her side. He began to weep, his chest heaving. He had lost her. 


	9. It Can't Rain All The Time

In another church, Edwina prayed hard. She prayed for Danielle and Daven.  
  
"Help them Lord...they need each other...they love each other..."  
  
***************** Daven knelt beside Danielle's form, stricken.  
  
"Don't let it end like this..."  
  
He prayed to anyone listening. Just then, he saw a lovely woman behind him. She looked like Danielle, only older.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am her mother Mary. Daven Richardson, I have seen your great love for my Danielle-that has eradicated all doubt that you are perfect for her-  
  
"She is dead."  
  
"So it is,"  
  
Sighed Mary.  
  
"But,"  
  
She replied, touching her daughter's head.  
  
"What seems impossible for Man is possible for God. Tell me Dave Richardson, do you believe in God?"  
  
"I used to. I doubt God will love me for what I've done."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You'll be surprised."  
  
With that, she whispered a prayer. Light filled the entire church. Beautiful singing was heard. Light filled Danielle-and Daven. Even Edgar and Pearl too. Danielle began to float into the sky, along with Daven. Suddenly, a shot of light burst out of them, and they floated gently back onto the pew. Mary was gone; the singing faded along with the light all was silent. Daven placed his hand on Danielle's chest-It was warm. Her heart was beating...Oh God, it was beating. He felt her pulse. She had a pulse! He felt his own-he had one too!  
  
"Daven?"  
  
He looked up-to see Danielle sitting up, smiling at him. He caressed her face.  
  
"A warm face..."  
  
Then her neck.  
  
"A warm neck..."  
  
She looked quizzically at him. She held his face and asked,  
  
"Daven, what's going on?"  
  
He didn't answer. Tears filled his eyes. Tears of joy.  
  
"A waist...legs...warm legs..."  
  
He held her fiercely.  
  
"You're alive!"  
  
She held him back, weeping for joy too.  
  
"So are you!"  
  
With that, they kissed passionately. From above, Edgar snuggled up with Pearl, who was cooing away. Outside, the rain had begun to subside and the sun begun to rise. It was 7 am. Just then, Daven released her and dug into his pockets and got out a – ring. A simple gold band and a green semi- precious stone in it, but it was lovely, like Danielle. Getting down on his knees, he took her hand and asked,  
  
"Danielle, would you marry me?"  
  
She looked stunned. Then, she fell into his arms, kissing him over and over again.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes...I will marry you...."  
  
*********************** 3 months later...  
  
The heavy church doors swung open. The wedding march could be heard on an organ. Daven, dressed in a tuxedo, turned around, along with a few of Edwina's church friends. There, beside Edwina-in a simple white hat and dress- was Danielle. She wore a strapless champagne-white gown. A matching choker and bracelets adorned her neck and arms. She wore roses in her hair, along with a simple veil. She was barefoot. She took his hand as the wedding ceremony begun. At the "till Death do us part" bit, Daven put out his hand and whispered into the pastor's ear. His abundant eyebrows were raised. Nevertheless,  
  
"Death never do us part,"  
  
was recited instead.  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now proclaim you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Daven tilted Danielle's chin and gazed into her eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, to the sound of applauding and weeping (from Edwina). 


	10. Epiliogue

4 YEARS LATER  
  
The young woman dressed in a black dress placed a white rose on a tombstone and said a prayer. The tombstone read:  
RIP  
EDWINA EDITHS  
1934-2004  
YOU ARE LOVED When she was done, she kneeled near the tombstone and said,  
  
"Hi Edwina. It's me, Danielle. Or Mrs. Richardson. Daven and I are doing fine. We have a little girl now-we call her Lenore, she's 3 years old and she's beautiful. It's a shame you died a day before her birth."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears at that. Her old heart had given out in the middle of the night. It was her 70th birthday. But she knew Edwina was with the Lord now. And that helped greatly.  
  
"That said, all has been OK. After all, it can't rain all the time. See you around."  
  
With that, Danielle made the sign of the cross, got up and left the cemetery-St. Anne's Cemetery. Ironically, that was where her husband had been buried 4 years ago. Now, he was a scriptwriter, she an author, both doing a job they love. She entered the Corolla he drove, Lenore soundly asleep in the back. Daven had cut his hair short, looking a little younger. Kissing her, he asked playfully,  
  
"Had a nice talk with Edwina?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"She's doing fine. Like we are...after all we've been through."  
  
"It can't rain all the time."  
  
She laughed at that. He was right.  
  
Closing the passenger side of the door, she fastened her seatbelt as Daven drove in the direction of home. Then, she had a brainwave.  
  
"Daven?"  
  
"Yes, Danielle?"  
  
"Do you think we should write about our story? How we got together?"  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"Why not? I'll start the moment we get back."  
  
As the car drove on home, a pair of birds watched them from a tree branch before flying off. They consisted of a crow and a dove...  
  
THE END 


End file.
